Beleriand
Beleriand: (S.: "Country of Balar") was the northwesternmost part of Middle-earth, west of the Blue Mountains. Most of this land sank into the ocean and was destroyed in the cataclysmic War of Wrath that ended the First Age, leaving only a small portion on the mainland and a few scattered islands. The surviving portions of Beleriand on the mainland were called Lindon. Properly Beleriand did not refer to the northlands such as Anfauglith and Angband, or the eastern lands of Thargelion and Ossiriand; Nevrast and Dorthonion were "grey areas". However the term "Beleriand" was typically used informally to include all those submerged lands. Remnants of Beleriand *Dorath nu-Falmar **Aear Balar **Aear Hithui **Esgalear *Lindon **Elven Shores **Forlindon ***Lothlann ***March of Maedhros ***Thargelion ****Lake Helevorn **Harlindon ***Ossiriand ***Tol Galen Islands: *Achrond *Himling *Isles of the Dead that Live *Islands of the South *Minheldolath *Sarchbel-i-Fannath *Tarthir *Thangorodrim *Tol Darthir *Tol Fuin *Tol i-haudh-in-Fingolfin *Tol Morwen *Tol Ramdal *Tol Taras *Tyl Andram *Tyl Gorgoroth *Tyl Lomin *Tyl Wethrin *Tyl Winion The original Lands of Beleriand *Belerlorn *Doriath **Aelin Uial **Arthórien **Brethil ***Celebros ***Lithir ***Nen Girith ***Northmarch **Dimbar ***Mindeb **Drûn **Esgalduin **Fens of Sirion **Girdle of Melian ***Mazes of Melian **Glithui **Menegroth **Neldoreth **Nivrim **Radhrim **Region **Taeglin *East-Beleriand **Andram **Ered Luin ***Belegost **Great Plains **Nogrod **Estolad **Himlad ***Celon ***Himling ***Nan Elmoth ****Valley of Melian **Ossiriand ***Aros ***Dor Firn-i-Guinar ***Tol Galen ***Ramdal **Thargelion ***Maglor´s Gap ****Passes of Maglor *Northlands: **Dor Daedeloth ***Anfauglith ****Withered Vale ***Bay of Tuor ***Iron Mountains ****Angband ****Thangorodrim **Dorthonion ***Bitter Hills ***Cirith Dúath ***Echoriath ****Gondolin *****Cristhorn *****Dry River *****Orfalch Echor *****Thorn Sîr *****Tumladen ***Ered Gorgoroth ***Ladros ***Mountains of Night ***Nan Dungortheb ***Serech ***Taur nu Fuin ****Anach *****Orc-Road ****Road of Haste **Greenlands **Hithlum (Aryador) ***Blue Woods ***Dor-Lomin ***Ered Lómin ****Cirith Ninniach ****Firth of Drengist *****Falasquil ****Gorfalon ****Lammoth ***Ered Wethrin ****Dor Aivrin ****Lake Ivrin ****Nen Lalaith ****Passes of Hithlum ***Nevrast ****Lake Linaewen ****Marshes of Nevrast ***Mithrim ****Hills of Mithrim ****Nen Lalaith **Icelands **Icy Seas **Lothlann ***March of Maedhros **Rôs **Tol Sirion **Wild Isles *West Beleriand **Arvernien ***Cape Balar ***Nan-tathren ****Ancient Orc-Road ***Nimbrethil ***Bay of Balar ****Isle of Balar **Eglamar ***Emyn Eglain ***Falas ****Forfalas ****Brithon ****Firth of Eglarest *****Bar-i-Myl ****Harfalas ****Nenning **Forests of Núath **Mouths of Sirion ***Fens of Sirion ***Isles of Sirion ***Plain of Sirion ****Pass of Sirion ***Lisgardh **Nargothrond ***Ginglith ***Narog ***High-Faroth ****Ringwil ***Nan Tathren ***Talath Dirnen ****Dor-Cúarthol *****Marshes of the Nibin-Noeg ***Taur en Faroth ***Tumhalad **Malduin **Nemorie **Nevrast **Teiglin ***Cabed-en-Aras **Tramorie *Dwarven Road Lands of the South: *Dor-Winion *Islands of the South *Taur-im-Duinath Places of Note Aegnor's Stronghold Amon Darthir Amon Dior Amon Draug Amon Ereb Amon Ethir Amon Gwareth Amon Obel Amon Ohtar Amon Rûdh Androth Angbor Anghabar Angrod's Fortress Angtham Annon-in-Gelydh Ardalomba Arossiach Asgon Astulat Bad Uthwen Bar Beora Bar Haleth Bar-i-Myl Bar-en-Danwedh Bar Erib Bar Mithrim Barad Caranthir Barad Eithel Barad Nimras Barahir's Cairn Barahir's Lair Barad Annûn Baran's Home Beacon of Dorthonion Beleg's Stronghold Belegost Brithiach Brithombar Brodda's Hall Camp of Amlach Camp of Ard-Galen Camp of the Haladin Car Sidh Caragdur Caverns of Narog Cerin Haleth Cirdan's Haven Corangos Crissaegrim Cristhorn Crossings of Aros Cú nan Eilch Cuivemar Cûm an-Idrisaith Cûm a Thegranaithos Denethor's Hall Dimrost Dolmed Eagles Eyries in the Crissaegrim Echgad i Sedryn Edenathrad Eglarest Eilinel's House Eithel Ivrin Eithel Ninui Eithel Rivil Eithel Sirion Endillos Eol's House Ephel Brandir Esgaroth Falasquil Falls of Ivrin Falls of Sirion Fangros Feänor's Camp Finarfin's Camp Fingolfin's Camp Fingolfin's Pyramid Fingon's Rock Foen Fords of Aros Glade of Esgalduin Gochressiel Gondolin Gorge of Aglon Guidhlin Haldad's Fence Haleth's Camp Haudh-en-Arwen Haudh-en-Elleth Haudh-en-Ndengin Haudh-en-Nirnaeth Haven of Gondolin Heavens of Sirion Hidden Door Himring Hírilorn Home of Amrod and Amras Home of Celegorm and Curufin Home of Fingolfin Home of the Gaurwaith Home of Húrin Home of Larnach Home of Marach House of Aradan House of Dior House of Elwing House of Magor House of Tuor Húrin's Seat Iant Iaur Imladorn Inamreg Ingolonde Iovithil Kiris Iluqingatelda Knoll of Tinuviel Korosintl Lake Ivrin Lamthir Lamath Lond Balar Lond Sirion Lorgan's Hall Losgar Lossendil Lossotil Loth Maedhras Maedhros' Fortress Maedhros' Seat Maglor's Guard Menegroth Methed-en-Glad Minas Tirith Mindon Bron Mirolos Mount Rerir Mount Taras Nargothrond Nen Girith Niniach Nogrod Nornhabar Northern Ford Obel Halad Ogbar Orod Elu Orod Ungol Refuge of the Feänorians Rerir Rivil's Well Rôs Rosbarin Sarch Nia Hîn Húrin Sarn Athrad Sauron's Abode Sauron's Isle Seat of Bór Seat of Húrin Seat of Uldor Shadowy Spring Ship-Havens Silver Bowl Siriombar Springs of Rivil Springs of Thalos Stone of the hapless Strongholds of the Ered Wethrin Swanhaven of Sirion Taras Tarn Aeluin Tavrobel Thangorodrim Thorondor's Watch Tindobel Tiristirion Túrin's Home Ungolianth's Cleft Urunobel Vinyamar Watch of Aglon Watch of the Fords of Aros Watch of the Noldor Watch of Teiglin Watch of Thargelion Way of Escape Western Doriath Borderwatch Inhabitants *Ainur: Balrogs Boldogs Fairies Ogres Shadowfolk Vampires Warrior-Demons *Dwarves: Broadbeams Firebeards Petty-Dwarves *Elves: Green-Elves Noldor Sindar Windan *Men:Beorians Drúedain Hadorians Halethians Bórians Men of Estolad Uldorians Woodmen of Taeglin *Orcs:Boldogs Fighting-Orcs Gongs Hobgoblins Orcs of the Forest Race *Trolls: Hill Trolls Stone Trolls *Other:Dragons Ents Great Eagles Werewolves Characters Ainur:Airatano Boldog Carrog Duilwen Duran Durlach Felagrog Fercha Gaurhir Gaurin Gothmog the Balrog Gulavhar Kuruki Lairathin Langon Lungorthin Maroch Melian Morgoth Morthrog Mourfuin Osse Sauron Slyardach Tevildo Thuringwethil Tinfang Gelion Ulbandi Ungoliant Zaken Dragons:Ancalagon Angurth (Dragon) Arléasbíme Bahamut Braedi Bregmor Culgor Cytharox Daelomin Daudi Dracaetren Draigoch Drogoth Drolem Dynca Eldran Fukgrima Fúlhilmo Gathamaur Gaurakh Gayel Glaurung Gorlos Gostir Hopilokarm Iaurloke Iaurmilme Ichashu Ieraca Karikamorathur Karlax Khuzadrepa Klyaxar Lastalaika Leucaruth Lamthanc Lomaw Merkampa Moraxar Morcaraxe Nidhogg Nwalkahendi Ruillug Ruinnaeg Ruingurth Scatha Scuilaca Skell Smaug Thorog Throkmaw Urgost Uruial Usuarch Utumkodur Vegandi Dwarves:Azaghal of Belegost Bodruith Fangluin Fôli Gamil Zirak Ibîr Ibûn Khîm Khîn Mîm Naugladur Ôrn the single Eye Telchar Thîst Zôrn Zrôr Elves:Aegnor son of Finarfin Amras Amrod Ambarussa Angrod Annael of Mithrim Aranwe Aredhel Argon Arminas of the Falas Beleg Cúthalion Caranthir the Dark Celeborn the Wise Celegorm the Fair Cirdan the Shipwright Curufin Daeron of Doriath Danitharo Deneloth Dior EluchílDuilwen Durion Eärendil Ecthelion of the Fountain Edrahil of Nargothrond Elemmakil Elmo Elu Thingol Eluchíl Eluréd Elurín Elwing Enerdhil Eöl Erellont Erien Forhiriel Evranin Falathar the Mariner Feanor Fingolfin Fingon the Valiant Finrod Felagund Finwë Ñoldóran Galadhon son of Elmo Galadriel Galathil Gelmir son of Guilin Gereth Guilin of Nargothrond Hendolen Hendor Idril Celebrindal Ithilbor Loruin Lúthien Tinúviel Mablon the Ilkorin Mablung of the heavy Hand Maedhros the Tall Maeglin Lómion Maglor Nargil Narthseg Nellas of Doriath Nielthi Ogbar Orodreth of Nargothrond Saeros of Doriath Saithnar Sarkaraxë Turgon son of Fingolfin Ufedhín Voronwë Aranwion Ents:Barkmaster Elmlimb Fimbrethil Limbkeeper Loblolly Palebirch Rootcouncil Treebeard]] Men:Adanel Aerin of Dor-lómin Agathor Aghan Algund Amlach Andreth Andróg Andvír Angrim Arachon Aradan Arthad Asgon of Dor-lómin Ban Barach of Brethil Baragund of Dorthonion Barahir of Ladros Baran of Estolad Baranor Bardnor Beldir Beldis Belegor Belegund of Dorthonion Belemir Belen Beleth daugther of Bregolas Bëor the Old Bëor the Young Bereg the Refuser Beren Ercharmion Beren son of Belemir Bereth Beril Blodren Bór Borlach Borlad Borlas Boromir of Ladros Boron son of Baran Borthand Brandir I Brandir II Bregil Bregolas Bregor of Dorthonion Brodda the Incomer Dagnir the Bane Dairuin of Dorthonion Daruin Dior Dírhavel of Dor-lómin Dorlas of Brethil Ebor Eilinel Eiliniel Elured Elurin Elwing Emeldir the Manhearted Eledhwen Forhed Forweg the Outlaw Galdor the tall Galhir Gethron of Dor-lómin Gildis Gildor Gilwen Glirhuin of Brethil Glóredhel Gorlim the Unhappy Gorothir Grithnir Gundor son of Hador Hador Lórindol Haldad Haldan of Brethil Haldar Haldir of Brethil Haleth the Huntress Halmir of Brethil Halog Handir of Brethil Harathor Hardan Hardang Hareth Hathaldir Hathol son of Magor Hatholdir Hiril Hirwen Hundad Hundar Hunleth Hunthor of Brethil Huor of Dor-lómin Húrin Thalion Imlach Indor of Dor-lómin Lalaith Larnach Lorgan Magor son of Malach Mailrond Malach Aradan Manthor Marach of House Hador Meleth Morwen Eledhwen Nienor Níniel Olrakhor Orchaldor Orleg the Outlaw Orlin Peleg Radhruin of Dorthonion Ragnir the Blind Ragnor Rían of Ladros Sador Labadal Sagroth Túor Eladar Túrin Turambar Uldor the Accursed Ulfang the Black Ulfast Ulwarth Ulrad the Outlaw Urthel of Dorthonion Zimrahin Orcs:Balcmeg Boldog Boldor Bolvag Dôm Gorgol Lug Mughash Orcobal Othrod Trolls:Aklash Algroth Eldrak Groo Mori Scrag Ulik Other: Carcharoth Draugluin Huan Rochallor Thorondor Fauna Bats Bears Bees Boars Butterflies Camels Cattle Cockerel Carrion Crows Deer Doves Eels Elven Horses Emelin Filigod Fishes Foxes Frogs Geese Giant Mice Goats Great Cats Great Eagles Great Serpents Great Spiders Great Swans Gulls Harts Hens Kingfishers Larks Lavan Lice Lions Lobor Moles Nightingales Noble Hounds Pheasants Rats Ravens Rusc niben baran Ryg Sea-Serpents Serpents Sheep Spiders Swallows Wild Dogs of Hisilome Wolves Woodpeckers Worms Flora Aeglos Alder Beeches Birches Black Firs Blackthorn Blue Beech Blue Pine Cordof Corn Deadly Nightshade Dwarf-wort Earth-bread Eirien Elms Gladden Elvish Hawthorn Great Oaks Great Pines Gwingyrn Heather High Reed Holly Mallos Niphredil Orc-Plants Poplar Roses Seaweed Seregon Stiffgrass Uilos Willows category:Lands category:First Age Category:Beleriand